Rice Bowl
by who wants that knowledge
Summary: After posing as a peasant for so long, can Zuko ajust to palace life again?
1. Not Hungry

**Rice Bowl**

Zuko looked at the huge banquet before him, sat back in his chair, and declared, "I'm not hungry."

"Perhaps you'd like some fire flakes?" Azula offered.

No answer.

"Of course, I can understand if, being in the Earth Kingdom for so long, you've lost your taste for Fire Nation food."

Zuko grabbed a handful of fire flakes and shoved it into his mouth.

"You've been living as a peasant for quite a while. It would make sense that you would be used to smaller meals, maybe even going hungry for a few days…"

Zuko munched a few grains of rice.

"You can't handle this much food. Poor Zuzu. I can imagine there were even times when you had to beg."

Zuko crammed the rice into his face and snatched everything in reach. He ate anything he could get his hands on. Crumbs spilled onto the floor.

Azula inspected her nails.

Her brother turned green and rushed out of the room. "I HATE YOU!" he bellowed, several moments later.

Azula smiled and sipped her tea.


	2. Ty Lee

**MOP: This one's less humorous. Kinda sad, I think. (hugs Zuko doll)**

**I'm low on ideas; if you have any, please include them in your review. Thank you!**

**Rice Bowl**

He was walking through the hall when he heard an ominous voice:

"Hi, Zuko!"

"AHHH!"

Ty-Lee seemed unfazed. "How are you? You look frightened."

"I'm feeling superb," he muttered.

"Ooooh, me too!"

Zuko resisted the urge to whack her.

"Azula says you've tracked the Avatar for a long time."

"Mm-hm." He walked around her.

She cartwheeled alongside him as he walked. "Did you get to know the Water Tribe boy?"

"I got to know his boomerang."

She giggled, which irritated him further. "So you weren't ever very close?"

"He once implied that I'm stupid."

"Azula does that too."

Zuko stopped and glared at her, heat flaring in his yellow eyes. Ty-Lee cartwheeled into a column.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Ty-Lee stood, a little woozy. "Azula talks about you and Mai talks about you," She regained her balance and looked at him. "but I wanted to get to know you for real."

So naive. The innocence of the question reminded him of a baby turtleduck. Baby turtleducks reminded him of his mother. He proceeded to his chambers with the explanation that he needed some time alone.


	3. Cabbages and Corn

**MOP: It's short, vague, and not shippy. With luck it will also be entertaining. References several minor characters!**

**Rice Bowl**

"I can't stand all this talk about crops and market rates. Zuko, I'm putting you in charge of domestic matters."

The Prince leaned on his elbow.

"Zuko? Did you hear me?"

He snapped to attention. "Yes, Azula!"

"I expect you to attend meetings and deal with the representatives until I find someone better suited to the job. Do you understand?"

"Yeah..."

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"_Yes, Azula!_"

Zuko deflated as soon as his sister left the room. On the upside: now he had something to do. On the downside: now he had to do something. From then on everyday he attended meetings, listened to crop reports, and listened to old men whine about cabbages.

He managed for about a week before he burst.

"I can't do this anymore!"

"Are you complaining, brother?"

"Yes, I am!"

Azula clapped her hands. "Tea girl!"

A girl with long braids rushed forward and placed a tray of hot tea before him. They saw each other's faces.

"Lee?"

Zuko looked at Azula and shoved an ear of corn into his mouth.


	4. The Attack

**MOP: In case you're wondering, my sister got on my account and reviewed this story. Hence the odd review…**

**I'm open to ideas! Chapter 3 was courtesy of Twilight Rose2. This one's mine. I think it's pretty good; how about you?**

**Rice Bowl**

Sick of everything else in the palace, Zuko looked through the mail.

"…bills…jury duty…bills…a death threat?"

He reread the letter:

_Dear Zuko,_

_I hate you! Watch your back, you evil jerk! You will die die die!!!!!!!_

_Best wishes,_

_Somebody who doesn't like you_

Zuko had faced death many times before, but had never received a threatening letter. He reacted in a reasonable manner: he crept around as if paranoid.

"Zuko?"

"_YAHHH!_"

Mai rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Ty-Lee asked.

Zuko pointed an accusing finger. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Looking for you."

"You're imposters! You want to kill me!"

Ty-Lee laughed.

"Mai! What do you like to do for fun?"

Mai blinked. "Excuse me?"

"See? You don't know the answer! Go away!" He turned and began to run. Ty-Lee disabled him.

"You can't kill me!"

Mai smirked, or came close to it. "It's a good thing we don't want to. We have better things in mind."

"What are you talking about?"

Ty-Lee beamed. "Mai was telling me about how bored she was, so I came up with an idea!"

Mai grabbed his arms and Ty-Lee got his feet.

"What are you doing? Stop this right now!"

They carried him into the nearest room and positioned him in a chair, ignoring his demands for answers.

Ty-Lee began braiding his hair. Mai smeared dark paste on his eyes.

"Azula! There you are! You've got to help me!"

"Hello, ladies."

Azula opened a tube of lipstick.

"What are you doing? No! Stop touching me! NO LIPSTICK!"

"Stop talking; you're smearing it."

"Azula, someone wants to kill me!"

"What else is new?"

"Hey, I think I can feel my arm."

Ty-Lee jabbed it.

"Don't do that! And stop braiding my hair!"

"Is there a way for you to disable his throat?"

The acrobat shrugged.

"He looks horrible," Mai observed.

"Aw, I think he looks pretty."

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK PRETTY! I WANT TO LIVE!"

Azula held a mirror in front of him. He closed his eyes.

"Afraid to look?"

He looked: powdered face, ten braids, one blotchy eye, smeared red mouth. His scar was still visible through a thick coat of blemish concealer.

"Blegh."

"Oh! Oh!" Ty-Lee bounced up and down. "Can we put him in a dress?"


End file.
